I know, but do you?
by rinelennix
Summary: Aku tahu kau menyukai kakakku. Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu. Tapi apa kau tahu? Shizuna's wedding. Kaname-Hisako. Warning: OOC, kalimat kacau balau . .


**Disclaimer: **_**Kimi to Boku**_** and its charas belong to their respectful owner. And the story, you belong with me~ *nyanyi lagunya Taylor Swift***

**Warning: OOC, mess sentences ._.**

…

Aku tahu kau menyukai kakakku.

Aku sudah tahu sejak lama, bahkan sejak kita masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Kau membuat semuanya terlihat begitu jelas. Sepasang matamu yang bersinar-sinar dan senyuman _termanis _yang hanya kau berikan untuknya. Kau selalu menunjukkan yang terbaik kepadanya. Kau selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Aku ingat dulu kita sering bertengkar karena kukira _kau ingin merebut kakakku. _Sebagai anak tunggal, kau pasti merasa kesepian. Tidak punya kakak, tidak punya adik, ayah dan ibumu juga sibuk. Pasti kau iri padaku, karena aku punya seorang kakak yang cantik dan sangat peduli padaku. Kukira itu alasanmu. Sesederhana itu.

Tapi kau membuat semuanya terlihat begitu jelas. Kau transparan seperti hujan.

Perasaanmu tergambar jelas dari tiap ekspresi mukamu. Percayalah, aku bisa membacanya dengan jelas seperti membuka buku. Karena binar matamu bukan binar seorang anak dengan lolipop di tangan. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik iris onyx cemerlangmu, sesuatu yang _dalam _dan tak ku pahami. Ada rahasia di sana, dan di balik tiap senyum yang kau kembangkan, semburat merah yang menghiasi pipimu. Mungkin aku tidak sepintar dirimu, tapi aku tahu ada _sesuatu _yang berbeda dengan sikapmu. Aku tahu ada sesuatu dengan mu dan _hatimu._

Aku tahu kau menyukai kakakku.

Sinar matamu meredup, senyummu palsu. Kau tidak serius dengan ucapan selamatmu, kan?

Aku bosan dengan semua ini. Kau membuatku lelah dengan semua rahasia dan permainan kecilmu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kakakku bisa begitu bodoh, tidak menyadari perasaanmu padanya. Tapi kau lebih bodoh lagi, karena tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Kau bilang tidak apa-apa. Bahwa kau tidak berniat untuk memberitahunya, tidak berniat menjalin _hubungan khusus _dengannya. Tapi apakah ini yang kau sebut, _baik-baik saja? _Jelas-jelas kau terlihat tidak rela. Jelas-jelas kau hampir menangis karenanya. Sampai kapan kau mau berpura-pura?

…

"Kaname?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Hm?"

"Harusnya kau tidak usah datang."

Ia mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Apa maksudmu? Kau melarangku datang ke pernikahan Shizu-nee? Memangnya kau siapa. Hee…" Dia mendengus.

"Bodoh, aku ini adiknya!" Hisako memukul lengan Kaname cukup keras.

"H-hei! Sakit tahu!"

Sementara Kaname mengusap-usap lengannya, Hisako menghela nafas kesal. Kedua tangan gadis dilipat di depan dada. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah Kaname. "Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab ya kalau kau menangis!"

Kaname melihatnya dengan tidak tertarik. "Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil?"

Diam. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka. Terdengar bincang-bincang akrab para tamu undangan yang datang, juga lantunan piano lagu pernikahan yang samar.

Hisako masih memandangi pemuda di depannya, matanya melunak dan ia menghela nafas kecil. Kaname tidak melihat ke arahnya, sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar seruan riang dari suara yang ia kenal, dan keempat teman dekat Kaname –si kembar, Shun, dan si rambut kuning- terlihat menuju ke arah mereka. Melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

"Oi Kanamecchi! Aku tidak percaya kau pergi sendiri tanpa mengajak kami berempat! Apa kau sudah tidak mau berteman dengan kami lagi? Katakan, kau sudah menemukan _orang lain _yang lebih baik, kan?!" Chizuru mendramatisasi, menarik-narik tangan Kaname.

Tapi pemuda itu segera menepisnya dan melayangkan pukulan ke puncak kepala Chizuru seperti biasanya. "Berisik kau!"

"Sakiiit~! Yuki-mamaaa, Kanamecchi memukulku tanpa perasaan…" Si flamboyan berambut kuning itu kini menarik-narik ujung baju Yuki dengan manja sambil memasang tampang memelas.

Kaname melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, Yuta terlihat tidak tertarik dan Shun hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos.

Hisako tersenyum geli.

Saat itu Kaname melihat ke arahnya dan gadis itu memalingkan muka, berdehem.

Hingga kemudian- "Wah, pengantinnya sudah datang!" Semua perhatian tamu undangan tertuju kepada pasangan yang berjalan sambil dengan lengan bertautan.

Shizuna terlihat begitu anggun dengan gaun putih panjang berhiaskan renda, dengan membawa sebuket bunga. Rambut coklatnya dianyam dan dihiasi bunga-bunga. Mukanya berseri-seri dan senyuman menawan tak pernah meninggalkan paras cantiknya. Ia dan pasangannya menerima banyak ucapan selamat dari tamu undangan yang kebanyakan adalah kolega mereka.

"Ayo, kita beri selamat pada Onee-sama!" Chizuru menarik tangan Yuki. Yuki menarik kakakknya, dan Yuta menarik Shun. Shun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kaname, tapi pemuda itu masih terpaku melihat kedua pengantin, dan tidak sempat menggapainya.

Kaname terdiam di tempat, mengerjapkan sepasang mata onyxnya.

Shizuna memang selalu terlihat cantik, namun sekarang ia terlihat _luar biasa cantik._

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pasangan pengantin yang dibuat kewalahan oleh tingkah keempat teman sekolahnya. Senyuman Shizuna melebar saat melihatnya. "Kaname-kun."

"Shizu-nee, _omedetou_." Kaname mengulurkan tangannya menyalami Shizuna, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

Ia ingat senyuman itu. Seperti saat ia menunjukkan kertas ulangannya dengan nilai seratus, atau saat ia memamerkan rumput yang selalu membuatnya menang pada permainan sumo-rumput, atau saat ia bilang kalau dirinya terpilih jadi ketua kelas, atau saat ia-

Ah, bukankah Shizuna selalu tersenyum semanis itu?

Kaname melirik pengantin pria yang juga terlihat bahagia. _Sungguh pria yang sangat beruntung, _pikirnya. 'Andai saja aku-…'

Matanya terasa panas.

Bolehkah ia merasa sedih di hari bahagia orang lain?

"_Ikou_!"

Ia tidak sempat mengelak, tiba-tiba Hisako menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi menjauh dari Shizuna, yang tidak menyadari kepergian Kaname.

Ia membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Hisako ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, di bawah naungan pohon yang ranting-rantignya bergoyang tertiup angin semilir. Cukup jauh hingga yang terdengar dari kerumunan pesta adalah samar-samar suara tawa.

Kaname baru akan bertanya 'kenapa', kemudian secara mengejutkan Hisako memeluknya. Kedua lengan gadis itu melingkari lehernya, erat.

"Sudah kubilang kan, harusnya kau tidak usah datang!"

Ia ingin sekali memukul gadis itu karena bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Melarangnya datang ke sini, memukul lengannya, menyeretnya jauh-jauh dari Shizuna…

Ia bisa saja mendorongnya untuk menjauh, berteriak tentang bagaimana menyebalkannya Hisako, dan meninggalkannya sendiri di sini, sementara Kaname kembali menyatu dengan kerumunan yang mengerubungi pasangan pengantin seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Atau ia bisa mendorong Hisako, mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja namun dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menghabiskan sisa acara pernikahan Shizuna dengan duduk di bawah pohon, menangis dengan disaksikan oleh Hisako. Atau ia bisa diam seperti ini, membiarkan Hisako memeluknya, sementara ia mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya yang tidak karuan.

Kaname memilih opsi terakhir.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hisako, mendengarkan samar-samar alunan piano dari kejauhan.

…

Aku tahu kau menyukai kakakku.

Tapi apa kau tahu, _aku menyukaimu?_


End file.
